


Isaac can draw the bestest.

by HaleHounds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Family, M/M, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Parents & Children, Puppies, Wolf Pack, suggested mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHounds/pseuds/HaleHounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack Family.<br/>Really fluffy, cute, pack family fanfiction, because why not?</p><p>Isaac can draw the bestest, his daddy says so!</p><p>"Isaac had insisted on running to Scott’s room to inform him that he was going to grow up to be an artist instead of a werewolf like daddy."</p><p>By CC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac can draw the bestest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren Thom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lauren+Thom).



Stiles stood in the kitchen of the recently rebuilt Hale house watching as his pack played a very aggressive game of soccer in the backyard. He laughed along with them as Erica continued to swipe the ball from her older, tougher siblings. Erica was Stiles’ only daughter and was only seven years old, but she wasn’t a weak link, not in the slightest. Stiles often saw his mother in her, feisty and strong minded. Scott shouted on his sister to kick the ball over and he scored easily, Stiles’ father was on Boyd and Isaac’s goal and was going easy on the kids. Scott high-fived Erica before gesturing rudely at Boyd. Stiles shook his head disapproving as Scott’s grand-father told him off. Scott had an innocent grin on his ten year old face, a look he had learnt from his own dad -luckily his mischievous behaviour was the only personality trait he shared with his ADHD father-

Boyd wasn’t Stiles’ real son -considering they weren't of the same ethnicity-, he had been added to the family last year when he was 13 after his parents had died in a car crash. Stiles had been in the Sheriff car with his father when they got the call, he had seen the social services take Boyd from the hospital while he was still in shock and grief stricken, and his heart broke. Stood in the kitchen watching his children trying to kick the ball away from Boyd’s foot, Stiles couldn’t help but grin, there had always been a fear that the older boy wouldn’t have been accepted into the family, however the kids adored him straight away.

Derek adjusted his position at his own goal-post as Boyd darted towards him with the ball. Scott shouted at Erica to try get the ball back but it was too late. Score for Boyd and Isaac.

Stiles heard the oven ping and sighed happily, he moved over to the back door and opened it, stepping out onto the porch.

“okay everyone time to come in and wash up!” he called in an almost sing song voice.

The sheriff took his granddaughter’s small hand and lead her and her siblings inside to wash up. Stiles gave Boyd an affectionate pat on the back as he passed. Derek walked over looking pretty contented, he reached Stiles and pulled him into a close embrace.

“thanks for keeping them occupied while I cooked, Scott and Erica have been complete nightmares all afternoon,” Stiles kissed his husband softly on his cold lips.

Derek smiled “My kids too, you don’t have to thank me every time I keep an eye on them,” Derek laughed into his lips.

They all took their seats at the table in the dining room as Stiles’ plated up dinner in the kitchen. He felt a small hand tug on the back of his shirt as he poured gravy. Turning around he saw his second youngest with a red, tear stained face and quivering lips. Stiles frowned and dropped himself down so that he was at his eight year old’s level.

“What’s wrong Isaac?” Stiles cooed as he took the young boys hands.

“Erica says that I’m not good at anything and it’s true because I never win at soccer and I couldn’t get the dirt out my nails so Grandad had to do it and then she called me a baby!” Isaac whimpered, not taking a breath the whole time he spoke.

Stiles could have laughed, here he was thinking all sorts of horrible explanations for Isaac’s tears -as many parents would do- and yet again it was just because his sister had teased him.

“Isaac, sweetheart! You’re good at lots of things! Nobody else is good at helping me bake the apple pie for Sunday dessert, and nobody else is good at helping daddy wash his car! And you can draw better than anybody in the entire world! You shouldn’t let Erica make you sad” he took his young son into his arms and gave him a tight hug “now why don’t you help me take the plates through to the table like a big boy!”

The meal tasted just as great as it looked, Stiles was a great cook, thank you very much! Derek cleared the table as Stiles and the children said goodbye to Grandpa Stilinski on the front porch.

“okay everyone, off to bed! Boyd you must have something to study for? Stay on top of the game...?” Stiles gave his oldest an affectionate pat on the back before rounding up the young ones and pushing them off to find pj’s and brush their teeth. Erica insisted she needed to pee five times before he managed to get her to stop messing around and go to sleep, and Isaac had insisted on running to Scott’s room to inform him that he was going to grow up to be an artist instead of a werewolf like daddy. Stiles had laughed as Scott frowned and informed Isaac that 'werewolf' wasn’t a job. Walking back down the main staircase around 20 minutes after Stiles’ had first told the kids to go to bed, he gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes, cutting into the lounge and dumping himself onto a sofa. He felt the other side of the sofa sink in as his husband joined him.

“Rough day?”

Stiles nodded “does it make me a terrible father that I’m counting down the days till summer vacation is over?”

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles’ over to him so that the 31 year old could rest his head on his older husband’s shoulder, “Not if you have kids like ours,” he joked.

Stiles laughed quietly and shut his eyes “Isaac lost another tooth today, I don’t know if he told you? He was so excited about it that he waved the tooth in my dads face when he came over, and Erica didn’t have a temper tantrum over breakfast…that’s always a nice surprise.”

Derek nodded and turned Stiles' skinny human body easily in his muscular arms so that the younger could rest into the older’s neck “Scott was running around while you were in the kitchen screaming about how he was going to be a wolf soon…I don’t think he realises two years doesn’t count as soon.”

Stiles smiled and leant up to press his lips into Derek’s. Derek replied with a parting of his own lips, slipping his tongue gracefully into Stiles’ mouth, grazing it along his teeth. The younger tangled his hand into the older’s black hair. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky to have met a guy like Derek and to have such a beautiful house with such…interesting children, but in all honesty he didn’t care how it had happened, he was just grateful that it had.

“I love you,” he mumbled into Derek’s lips.

“I love you more,” Derek grinned, releasing himself from the sofa and standing up, holding his hand out for Stiles and leading him towards the grand, master bedroom on the top floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hiding under my duvet because there is a bad storm outside and it's blowing my neighbour's grandkid's little house around. You know the four foot houses to play dollys and have tea parties in? Yeah that. I hate storms :(
> 
> I wrote this months ago but didn't wanna post it. I feel like I'm cluttering up AO3 with all my Sterek fics D: 
> 
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
